


say something (im giving up on you)

by alittlebitoflight



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Yikes, comatose tyler, i dont know what to put here, might be sad though idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitoflight/pseuds/alittlebitoflight





	

one year.

 

one year ago, today, tyler robert joseph agreed to go on a date with me.

 

and now, here we are, celebrating our one year anniversary. he deserves the world but since i cant give him that, im taking him to olive garden.

 

i look over at tyler and see him looking out the window at the city lights. he looks so happy and content, and i cant help but smile. these past few years have been really hard for him, and although he still struggles from time to time, he's gotten a lot better.

 

tyler catches me staring and blushes. "why are you staring at me?"

 

"because you look beautiful tonight," i say and reach for his hand. he shakes his head.

 

"no, you're the beautiful one." i can see him staring at me through the corner of my eye.

 

"i love you a lot, josh. did you know that?" he asks. i nod.

 

"of course. i love you more, though." i look at him, and he smiles, turning to look out the window again. i stare at him still, admiring how nice he looks under the soft moonlight. 

 

that's why i didnt see the headlights until it was too late.


End file.
